scarlet witch monologe
by megsteil
Summary: for my english final i had to do a monolouge of a disney movie carecter so i chouse wanda maximoff and cobinded the comic version with the movie version.


Hi I am Wanda Maximoff otherwise known as Scarlet Witch

Right now I am in the advengers headquarters

I just joined the advengers after finding out my twin brother Petro otherwise known as Quicksilver passed away.

Me and my brother are mutants… well Petro was until he left the building

My parents died in a bombing in which the weapons were stolen from stark industry.

This is was what drove me to hate the advengers.

Until now I thought that it was Tony's fault since his last name was painted onto the bomb.

Me and my brother struggled to survive without our parents and one day a kid thought I looked week,

He thought it was okay to sexually harass me.

His harassment forced me to use my powers to keep him away so that I could run away. However, because the village was very superstitious they thought we were witches

The villagers surrounded around me and Petro we thought we were goners,

But suddenly a mutant named Magneto came to save our lives and in return we agreed to join the _**Brotherhood of Evil Mutants**_.

After a couple months in the brotherhood I started to think that my debt had been paid off and that I could leave so I told Magneto that I was leaving and the response that I got is getting beat up but I never gave up on leaving just because magneto would not allow it

So next time I tried leaving I did not tell anyone except Petro but on the way out Magneto caught me and I got another beating for my disloyalty

But luckily for me all the members witnessed Magneto beating me up the _**Brotherhood of Evil Mutants**_ was disassembled because they did not like the idea of a fellow member of the brotherhood being beaten up by their own leader.

Then I met Ultron who like me wanted the Advengers gone so I helped out and fought agenst the Advengers a couple times

Until found out Ultron's big master plan which was diabolical of him to think that his plan would do good things like create peace

I mean it's almost like he wants to reenact the extinction of the dinosaurs and then larp the 7 days of creation except in this version there would only be 4 days of creation and the only "living" tings would be artificially intelligent robots made of flesh and meatal.

When I found out his plan I used my powers to undo the hex I had put on one of the staff when we infiltrated the Advengers headquarters so she could stop Ultron from uploading himself to a new invincible body.

After me and my brother got away from Ultron, I told petro Ultron's plan,

and we went to the city that he planed to some how get into the air and crash into the earth

In the city we ran into Captain America otherwise known as Steve Rogers and helped him out with saving all the people on the train and near the train

That was when Steve started to gain our trust when we met the rest of the team some of them went up to attack me and my brother

And when Steve told them that we were on their side tony immediately concluded that I put a hex on him witch during the last battle we met witch was second battle agenst him he said to me and my brother

" _Before we start fighting I just want to make sure you don't have any second thoughts, it's not too late to turn back"_

While Steve was trying to convince his teammates that I did not put a hex on him the (at the time) newest official member of the advengers named Vision, came up to me and started flirting with me witch I thought was not his thing for starters it's because he is part robot so I was not interested at the moment.

"Where wasting precious minutes which could be used to save the world here" I said to get them to set aside our differences and focus on the bigger problem on hand at the moment

During the fight I noadisted how he did not judge if we where week or strong and believe me me and him and petro would have made a great team so I figured why not give him a chance.

After we defeated Ultron and we were on the flying battle ship I went looking for Petro and then found him wounded and lifeless and I did not want to believe that he was dead so I checked for a pulse, nothing

God it looked like I was in a cheesy drama show.

When Vision found me he gave me a supportive hug and I cried on him and that's where we hit our relationship off.


End file.
